<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night we met by Eternalkryptonite96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049193">The night we met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96'>Eternalkryptonite96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanoey Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chanoey - Fandom, Friends (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Canon Related, Coffee Shops, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanoey coffee shop AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chanoey Oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night we met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was requested by Gambitsgeekyprincess and SquishableMalamute.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!😁🤞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chandler had just finished work. he had, had a really stressful day. he had been collecting and</p><p>scrutinising as many data samples as he could, so he could put them in a set of items which </p><p>samples can be drawn. so that he could identify trends, which would stress anyone out wouldn't it. yes</p><p>it would. </p><p> </p><p>And now that work was over. he was on his way to get a coffee, which always makes him feel better when</p><p>he's had a really hard day. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler always came to this coffee shop, at the same time everyday. it was just part of his routine, he would </p><p>finish work around 4:00pm and then from there he would come straight here. he didn't really know why he always</p><p>came to this one, but maybe it was because the atmosphere here. it was nicely furnished and the staff that worked here</p><p>were really nice, and the coffee that they made there was probably the best coffee that he ever tasted. he's never had coffee</p><p>that was as good as that or not that he could recall anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler opened the door. he walked into the coffee shop and he </p><p>went straight up to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>The barista came over. she had blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail, </p><p>"Hi what can i get you?" she said. </p><p> </p><p>"Can i have a cappuccino please" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The barista nodded.</p><p>"Ok" she said "medium or large?" </p><p> </p><p>"Large please" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>To drink in or to takeaway?" she said.</p><p> </p><p>"To takeaway please" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The barista nodded once again.</p><p>"Ok" she said, </p><p> </p><p>And with that. she walked over to the coffee machine and she started</p><p>to make his cappuccino,</p><p> </p><p>Less than a minute later. she walked back over with his cappuccino and </p><p>she put it down on the counter in front of him,</p><p>"That'll be £3.50 please" she said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler took his wallet out of his pocket and he gave the barista right amount </p><p>of money, </p><p>He put his wallet back in his pocket. he picked his coffee up and he started out</p><p>of the shop, but as he did, he ended up walking straight into someone. spilling his</p><p>Cappuccino all down his shirt, </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god!" The dark haired man gasped "i am so, so, sorry i didn't really</p><p>mean to do that" he said "and for that i sincerely apologise" </p><p> </p><p>Chandler brushed him off.</p><p>"It's fine..." he said, </p><p> </p><p>the dark haired male shook his head.</p><p>"No it's not" he said "i should've looked where i was going and i didn't" </p><p> </p><p>Chandler brushed him off, </p><p>"It's fine really.." he said. </p><p> </p><p>But the dark haired male still felt bad about what had happened, </p><p> </p><p>"Well... let me buy you another coffee" the dark haired male said "as your kind of ended up</p><p>all down your shirt" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Chandler said "you don't have to do that" </p><p> </p><p>"No i insist" the dark haired male said "i mean.. it's the least i can do</p><p>after what had happened" </p><p> </p><p>"Look... it's fine" Chandler said "besides these things happen don't they?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah they do" the dark haired male said "but still that's no excuse for what i did is it" </p><p> </p><p>"There was a second of silence and then the dark haired male spoke up. </p><p>"What i can get you then.." he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Cappuccino please" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded.</p><p>"Ok" he said, </p><p> </p><p>And with that. the dark haired male went to wait in the queue that had formed and order himself </p><p>and the brown haired male another coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile. Chandler went off to get some napkins to dry himself off and then once</p><p>he did that he went to find a table for them both to sit at. </p><p> </p><p>Once he had found a table. that the both of them could sit at, he walked over to it.</p><p>he put his coat on the bag of the chair and he put his briefcase down beside the table, </p><p> </p><p>Once the dark haired male had got the coffees. he walked over and</p><p>he joined him at the table. he gave the brown haired male coffee,</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks"  Chandler said as the dark haired male handed him his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh.. don't mention it" the dark haifed male said,</p><p> </p><p>"No, but seriously thanks though.." Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male brushed him off and then he smiled, </p><p>"Like i said don't mention it" he said. </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then dark haired male spoke up, </p><p>"So... what's your name then?" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Chandler" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male gave slight nod.</p><p>"Chandler.." he said, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>"Well... Chandler I'm Joey" the dark haired male said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler smiled, </p><p>"Nice to meet you Joey" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"So.. Robert" the dark haired male said as he took a sip of his coffee "what do you then?" </p><p> </p><p>"I do statistical analysis and data reconfiguration" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" the dark haired male,</p><p> </p><p>"Basically. collect data and then i analyse it" Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded.</p><p>"Where do you do that then?" he said, </p><p> </p><p>"About couple of blocks away from here" Chandler said as he took a sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded.</p><p>"Oh ok" he said "have you been working there long?" </p><p> </p><p>"For about five years or so" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded and he took another sip of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>"So... what about you?" Chandler said "what do you do?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm an actor" the dark haired male responded, </p><p> </p><p>"What have you been in?" Chandler said. </p><p> </p><p>“I was Dr. Drake Ramoray in days of our lives. I played the lead role detective role Mac Machiavelli alongside a Robot called C.H.E.E.S.E. In Mac and C.H.E.E.S.E, I played a corpse in Law and order, I was in an infomercial for the milk master and I was in a Japanese commercial for “Ichiban!” Lipstick for men” he said “I’ve also done some stage work is well, I played sigmund Freud in the off-broadway musical Freud! I had the lead role in a play called Boxing Day, I’ve also had a role in a production of Macbeth. I have also been Al Pacino’s butt double. I’ve also been in I’ve there, Private Tony, which was a film about the soldiers in world war 1 and I was an extra in a Jean-Claude Van Damme film” the dark haired male said.</p><p>Wow, that’s incredible!” Chandler said his voice full of astonishment, </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" the dark haired male said. </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then he spoke up,</p><p>"So... do you have a girlfriend?" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"I have had a relationship in the past" Chandler said "her name was Janice, but we were kind of on again off again" he said "Eventually </p><p>we just decided it was best if we just ended it. because it wasn't working out" he said "what about you, do you have anyone?" </p><p> </p><p>""I've have had a lot of relationships in the past" the dark haired male said "but none of them have ever "really lasted more than a </p><p>couple of months" </p><p> </p><p>How come?" Chandler said, </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male shrugged.</p><p>"I guess... women don't really see me as the settling down type" he said, </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure there's someone out there for you somewhere" Chandler said " just because you haven't found them yet, doesn't mean that you never will" </p><p> </p><p>"You really think so?" the dark haired male said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler nodded in response, </p><p>"Yes" he said "yes i do" </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then Chandler spoke up. </p><p>"What do you like to watch on T.V?" he said, </p><p> </p><p>"My favourite T.V. series is baywatch" the dark haired male said "and my favourite movie </p><p>is die hard" he said "what about you, what do you like to watch?" </p><p> </p><p>"I really love baywatch is well. especially Yasmin bleech" Chandler said "as for my favourite movie. i do</p><p>like die hard, but i also like anything with comedy and action in it" </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded.</p><p>"Cool" he said, </p><p> </p><p>Neither one of them really said much after that. they just sat in silence and then finished off what</p><p>was left of their coffees, </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Chandler looked down at his watch and he gasped.</p><p>"I better get going" he said as he stood up from where he was sat "times getting on" </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded in agreement,</p><p>"Yeah same here" he said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler put his coat on. along with his scarf, he picked up his briefcase that was down beside the table </p><p>and then he started to walk towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Chandler wait!" the dark haired male responded, </p><p> </p><p>Chandler stopped in his tracks. he turned on his heel and</p><p>he faced the dark haired male again,</p><p>"Yeah" he said.</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to say that i had a really good time" the dark haired male said "you know</p><p>sitting here and talking to you" </p><p> </p><p>Chandler smiled back at him,</p><p>"Yeah me too" he said. </p><p> </p><p>There was a second of silence and then the dark haired male spoke up.</p><p>"If it's okay with you" he said "i would love to do this again sometime, if you free</p><p>that is?" </p><p> </p><p>Chandler nodded and then he beamed.</p><p>"Yes, I'd love that too" he said, </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have a number i can call you on?" The dark haired male said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes i do" Chandler said "do you?" </p><p> </p><p>The dark haired male nodded.</p><p>"Yes i have" he said, </p><p> </p><p>They both got their phones out. they exchanged numbers with one</p><p>another and then they both walked out of the door, </p><p>"See you then" the dark haired male said. </p><p> </p><p>Chandler nodded.</p><p>"Yeah see you" he said, </p><p> </p><p>And with that. they walked off and then they went their separate ways, </p><p> </p><p>Chandler was so happy. he really was, he had just met someone in a coffee shop. he had dark</p><p>black hair, the wonderful smile that could light up any room he walked into. he had the most gorgeous brown eyes and the</p><p>most amazing Italian accent too, </p><p> </p><p>Wait... was he in love? no that couldn't be it, could it? he wasn't gay. he was straight and he loved women. didn't he?</p><p>he was so perplexed he didn't know what to feel, his mind was just all over the place and he just couldn't think straight. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't really know what this was? but what he did know was, that it was a chance to finally move on and forget about</p><p>everything bad that had happened in his life and also leave his past behind him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P.S. if you have any ideas for fics that you would like me to write, please don’t hesitate to ask ok.<br/>Inspiration is always welcome, </p><p>Thanks, </p><p>Jenny😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>